Microelectromechanical Systems (MEMS) devices are widely used in applications such as automotive, inertial guidance systems, household appliances, protection systems for a variety of devices, cellular communication devices, and many other industrial, scientific, and engineering systems. Such MEMS devices may be used to sense a physical condition such as acceleration, pressure, angular rotation, or temperature, and to provide an electrical signal representative of the sensed physical condition to the applications and/or systems employing the MEMS sensors. Such MEMS devices may also include, or be used to provide, oscillator functionality to a variety of electromechanical systems.